<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like &amp; subscribe (so that we can blow more things up) by Ffwydriad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762150">like &amp; subscribe (so that we can blow more things up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad'>Ffwydriad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>present imperfect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Gen, Multi, Social Media, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things change, when Caleb, Veth, and Yeza move into the apartment above the bookstore together. </p><p>The youtube channel is probably the weirdest of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott &amp; Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto &amp; Caleb Widogast, Yeza Brenatto &amp; Nott, Yeza Brenatto &amp; Nott &amp; Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>present imperfect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like &amp; subscribe (so that we can blow more things up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey guys, and welcome back to KitchenAlchemy!” a short halfling man says, standing behind an empty island counter. He’s wearing a light purple apron over a t-shirt, his brown hair tied back into a short ponytail, and behind him, the rest of the kitchen is lightly cluttered, some dishes and cookware, but mostly shiny knick knacks that give off a very eclectic vibe. “I’m Yeza-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Veth,” a halfling woman says, stepping into frame and dropping an armload of miscellaneous equipment onto the counter. She’s also in an apron, a warm orange-yellow with sunflowers on it, her hair braided into a crown around her head. “And today, we’re making an acid that can eat through wood with only stuff you can find in your kitchen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera jolts to the side, rather quickly, and the video makes a quick cut. Veth and Yeza are now standing side by side in front of a counter with a properly set up apparatus in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Caleb says that we’re not allowed to make acid in the house,” Yeza says, “so instead we’re going with plan two: making a potion of enlarge using common household ingredients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to be drinking our attempts!” Veth says, cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try this at home - we know what we’re doing,” Yeza adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we though?” Veth asks. “Do we really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first several months that Yeza has his makeshift alchemical station set up, it’s used exclusively for brewing health potions. At first, it’s just for the three of them - they aren’t exactly in a position to be making regular doctor’s visits, after all, or hospital visits, or - health potions are pretty effective at keeping any too serious injuries at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it starts becoming shared with neighbors, and then it seems like everyone in the whole block of shitty apartments is coming around to get some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why,” Yeza says. “They aren’t even that hard to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people do not know that,” Caleb says. “How they work is very much a mystery, to those who haven’t been taught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeza posts the first basic tutorial two nights later - filmed by Nott, holding the shitty video camera in unsteady hands while Yeza roughly walks through the process for his simple health potions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gets...out of control from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, welcome back to KitchenAlchemy,” Yeza says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean ParkAlchemy,” Veth says, looking around in the open field where they’re standing. “Because Caleb kicked us out of the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled, from behind the camera, but captioned on the bottom, a Zemnian accented voice says, “I am sorry for wanting my books to not be exploded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is better with explosions,” Veth ays. “I’m Veth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Yeza, and today we’re trying to make the biggest explosive we can. This isn’t going to be a tutorial, because we aren’t going to be teaching people how to make bombs,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coward,” Veth remarks. “Everything’s better with explosives.” She gives the camera a wide eyed grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instead,” Yeza continues smoothly, “We’re going to be competing against each other to see who can make the biggest explosion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who can best outrun the cops when they come investigating,” Veth adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try this at home. Never try anything Veth does at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always try everything I do at home. I’m an inspiration for the masses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t start making the videos proper until they’re in the apartment over the bookstore. The apartment that actually has a kitchen they can film in. The apartment that is, totally and utterly, theirs forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, forever or until someone manages to kick them out, but they’re not letting go easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The webcam they’ve set up is professional. The whole set up is downright professional, which is a lot farther than where they started. Everything’s a lot further from where they started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re even getting to the point where the money from the videos is more than the supplies they’re using up in them, even before factoring in the potions Yeza still ends up using or selling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it matters, really, because the joy between them when filming already made it well worth the cost. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Veth says. “Welcome to KitchenAlchemy, where today Yeza is being a Loser and Working for a Living so instead of some boring tutorial on homemade superglue that’s going up later this week, we’re gonna be having some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestures over to the set up, which, most notably, includes some very large things of acid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month ago I asked you guys what you wanted to see thrown into acid. Sadly, I wasn’t able to acquire any bodies of heroic adventurers, because shit’s expensive and they’ve all learned to avoid me, but we know how that would’ve gone down anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh,” Caleb says from off screen. “Acid is not the best at dissolving human remains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit what?” Veth asks. “Hold on, we’re gonna need this story real fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Caleb steps in front of the camera - which is set so that it only shows him from mid chest on down. He’s wearing a light blue sweater and fingerless gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t much of a story to tell, schatz,” Caleb says. “Acid isn’t very good at getting rid of bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acid’s good at getting rid of everything,” Veth points out. “That’s the entire point of this video.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using acid is rather time consuming,” Caleb says. “And still leaves some evidence. It is a common mistake - the more common practice is to use a strong base - specifically heated lye. That is still a somewhat complicated procedure, though, so in most cases you are better off with more standard disposal techniques.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Caleb, that’s fascinating,” Veth says. “I want to hear about all the cool murder techniques you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Caleb says, walking back off of camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun,” Veth says. “I still think acid is the way to go, though. For the cool factor at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should diversify  our interests,” Veth says. “Expand our portfolio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yeza asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna start a gaming channel,” Veth says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schatz. Liebe.” Caleb says. “Why would you do that to yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, because it’s fun?” Veth asks. “Anyways, I’m not gonna be handling the comments. That’s on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On me?” Yeza asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, on Caleb. No offense, babe, but you can’t handle youtube comments. Lebby has a cold, iron heart, forged on the hard streets of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we are going to be expanding our portfolio,” Caleb says, “I’m going to start posting videos of Frumpkin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! With this trifecta, the three corners of videos, we shall rule over all of YouTube!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, welcome to KitchenAlchemy,” Yeza says. “CouchAlchemy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q and Alchemy,” Veth suggests, from where she’s sitting beside him on the couch. “I’m Veth,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Yeza, and we also have our special guest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I am Caleb,” Caleb says, from where he is also sitting on the couch. A very large potted plant has been strategically placed to block out every detail of his appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, our first question is: how did you guys meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did we meet?” Veth asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about you and Caleb,” Yeza says. “But we met in school? I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re childhood sweethearts,” Veth says. “It’s fucking adorable. And you met Caleb through me,” she adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we met in jail,” Caleb notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to start the channel?” Yeza reads. “Well, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeza’s a huge nerd,” Veth says. “That’s it. Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to help people,” Yeza says, “because there weren’t many good tutorials on making health potions out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blah blah you’re an amazing person,” Veth says. “Big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it spiralled out of control from there,” Yeza says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is a good question,” Veth says. “Why does Caleb always hide from the camera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Caleb says from behind the plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s funny, that’s why. Definitely no angsty, mysterious reasons why Caleb might be hiding his face whatsoever,” Veth says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s an actually good question: where do you think the channel is going to be in the future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but videos of Frumpkin,” Caleb says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hundred percent,” Veth adds. “And we’ll retire on that sweet, sweet cat vid money.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't even watch youtube, i don't know where this au came from. </p><p>i'm @malaismere on tumblr, feel free to message me about literally whatever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>